Fire Emblem Truly Awake
by Surviving Devil
Summary: I woke up in a flaming village, mayhem all around. I'm saved by (you probably guessed it) Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa. Now I'm traveling with them, as a member of the shepherds.
1. Chapter 1

S/N: I don't really have to much to say about this story, besides that the early chapters are going to have quite a bit of the games text in it, I know it sucks but it has to be done for the story.

Story: Truly Awake

Chapter 1

I sighed as I turned off the game I was playing in my 3DS, Pokemon Y. It was getting a bit annoying, with the only thing left to do in the game was get all the Pokemon. I looked at the home menu, seeing Fire Emblem Awakening.

_Maybe I should play the game again. _I thought to myself. The last thing I remember of the time, was clicking the game, and the my face hitting the floor.

I opened my eyes, taking in the sunlight. _Where am I?_ I questioned myself. As I went to get up, my hand brushed against something cold. As I got up, I looked down at what my hand had brushed against. It was a sword.

I glanced around, taking notice that I was in what appeared to be an alley of some kind. I looked down at what I was wearing, and got even more confused. Last I had remembered, I was in my Legend of Zelda OoT shirt and a pair of jeans. Now I appeared to be in some kind of clothe shirt, and pants. I couldn't tell much more then that.

"Bandits!" I heard yelled out, from somewhere.

"Bandits?" I mumbled to myself confused. In an instant, the urban place, wasn't sure if it was a city, village, or what, erupted in chaos. What had once seemed peaceful, was now filled with screams.

"Now now, what do we have here?" I heard a gruff voice ask from the left end of the alley. "Seems we have a traveler hiding here. I looked over to him. He had a beard, black, no hair on his head. He wore a brown vest, stained with blood.

He had red pants, also stained with blood. The last thing I noticed, worried me the most. A bloody axe in his hand. I quickly grabbed the sword that was at the ground, and held it tightly in my right hand.

"Don't waste your life now," The man said with a slight laugh. "Just give me your stuff, and I might let you live." He laughed. I gritted my teeth. He took a step towards me smiling. I acted like I was putting my stuff down, as the guy got closer.

I grinned, as he raised his axe up. I stabbed my sword through his chest. Life or death, I learned I would take a life that day. A shocked look crossed the mans face, as I pulled the sword out of his chest. I felt blood run down my blade, and onto my hand.

"Just where am I?" I questioned, slightly in shock at taking a life. I quickly ran out of the alley, and my eyes opened wide.

Fire was everywhere. Buildings, stands, even the road was covered in flames! I looked around, seeing bodies all over the place, seemed to be villagers. Blood was everywhere! I looked around, seeing an axeman kill some man to my left. I quickly rushed forward, across a stone bridge, onto the dirt grown across from it.

I looked to the left, onto another bridge. There was a man, who looked like he had lived here at one time, fighting an axeman. He had his back against the railing of the bridge. The axeman grinned, as he punched the man in the face, and sent him over the edge and into the river below.

That being the only path, forced me to go against him. I moved forward, as fast as I could. He turned, just in time, to have my sword stabbed into the left side of his chest. I pulled my sword out, as I took a step back. I felt something slash across my chest. I couldn't see anything, but my shirt was now cut across my chest, and blood was running down soaking into it.

I looked forward, seeing a man with a book in his hand. He was chanting something. He made a slicing motion with his hand. I felt something slice across my left hand. I quickly dropped my sword and grabbed my arm. My hand was immediately soaked in blood.

I looked forward, just in time the person chanting stabbed straight through the chest by a brown haired man on a horse. The chanter quickly fell to the ground, as the man rode his horse over to me.

"Follow me!" I heard him say, as he turned his horse around, and started to rush back the way he came. I quickly grabbed my sword off the ground, and rushed after him. He led me past a few stales, and then turned right, and went to a blonde haired girl, who wore two pigtails, and a yellow poofy dress.

"Lissa, this civilians injured," The man on the horse said, as the blonde haired girl turned to us. _Lissa? Why did that name sound familiar?_ I questioned myself. She quickly raised a staff, and chanted slightly. I felt the wounds start to close when it hit me.

The knight that led me hear had blue armor, and resembled Frederick. _Am I in a game?_ I questioned myself, I was panicked of course, but the shock of everything was just getting to me a bit. I conformed that, when I was on my back, which was against the ground.

"A-are you ok?" Lissa questioned looking down at me.

"I'm...not sure," I said plainly back. I could see the clouds of smoke that had piled up over top of the village.

"Is something wrong with him?" A calm voice questioned from the side. I turned my head, seeing a white haired man standing near us. He had a sword at his side, and a tome in his hand. Robin.

"Just shock is all...my first fight," I said plainly to him.

He pulled out a notebook, and started to write stuff down. I got up, finally feeling better.

"I've dealt with the bandits leader," Said a blue haired man as he walked forward, Frederick at his side. His arm, was marked, though I knew what it was. The mark of the royal family. He noticed, me and smiled. "I see we've picked up another to come with us."

"Well, that's the end of that," Said Robin, a slight smile on his face.

"What are you going to do now?" Chrom asked me. "You could try to pick your life back together, and stay here, or join us," He said with a smile.

"I'm not from here, I was...traveling when this town was attacked. I'd prefer to stay with you guys.

"Prince, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea, we know nothing of this man-" Started Frederick.

"If you didn't think that was a good idea you shouldn't have saved me," I said plainly to him. "Even if you guys don't let me join you, I'll follow you around," I said to everyone plainly. Chrom smiled.

"The more the merrier," He said with a smile. He really was to trusting. I noted. I zoned for a few second.

"Frederick, the shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents," Chrom said to Frederick. "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose suck an able tactician? Besides, I Believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom," Robin said.

"So how about it, Will you join us as well, Robin?"

"I would be honored." Frederick made a light cough sound, making everyone turn to him.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," Frederick stated.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin questioned.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom started his explanation. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer~ Totally innocent, and totally helpless," Lissa said sadly.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick said. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment," Frederick said. Though to me, it had seemed Lissa had said it with more sorrow then anger.

"I know, I know..." Lissa said. Guess I was wrong. Then again Frederick had been with them since they were a young age. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this!"

A villager walked up to us, though his attention was on Chrom

"Milord, please! You must stay the night!" He said rather loudly. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol," Frederick said, while smiling a bit.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa started, before her face turned from happy to sorrow. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..."

"The more you talk, the more I'm agreeing with Lissa," I said to Frederick.

"I'm sorry to the two, but as Lissa has said before, "Getting used to this"?" Frederick countered.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," She said to him, slightly mad.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin stated, slightly worried.

"Yeah, well, "Stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" She yelled out angerly.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom whispered to us.

"Duly noted," Robin said with a grin.

Frederick made a sound. "You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick asked, though his face had a slight grin.

"We know," I said to him smiling slightly. Robin laughed a bit.

"Milord, I believe we best get going," Frederick said, but waited for Chrom to respond.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin and...?" Chrom started before stopping to think.

"James," I said plainly.

"All right. Ready to go, Robin and James?' Chrom asked. And with that we started walking away from the town.

We had been walking for hours, seems it had been near dawn that the village was attacked.

"So where are you from?" Asked Chrom, as we continued to walk.

"I'm from a far off land," I said, being vague.

"What's its name?" Questioned Frederick, giving me a look. "My dad traveled around a lot when I was younger, I might know of it."

"Its name is..." I couldn't decide to lie or not. " Tellius," I decided upon the lie.

"Ah, land of the laguz," Frederick said.

"Yep," I said with a slight grin.

"Laguz?" Robin questioned.

"They're a race of shapeshifters, much like the Taguel or the Manakete," Said Frederick. "The main difference is that they don't use a type of stone to change. They use up energy when they transform, and when they run out, they turn back into their human form."

"There are also different kinds of them, like the bird tribe, dragon tribe, and the beast tribe. Each one, is also weak to a different type of magic," I said finishing the explanation.

"Frederick, isn't that the continent that the Hero of Blue Flame is from?" Questioned Chrom as we continued to walk. I don't know how, but the conversation got sidetracked, and I don't have to worry about coming up with more of a story.

"Why yes milord, he was on Tellius, during that time he was said in legends he was even able to slay a demigod."

"That is interesting," Said Robin, as he looked between me and Fenerick.

"Bor-ing!" Said Lissa loudly. I stared at her for a second, trying to decide if she was being serious or not.

"Lissa, the Hero of Blue Flame was a great warrior," Chrom said, shaking his head. I decided to stay out of this for a while, so I paid no attention to them.

I sat down, with a sigh. My feet were so sore! It was near night now, and Robin, Lissa, and me were left at what was deemed the camp, though right now it was just a fire in the clearing. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick all had sleeping bags. Though me and Robin didn't that didn't really matter to me, I could pretty much sleep in almost any conditions.

I laid down, and felt myself slowly drift away into sleep.

I was woken up by the smell of meat cooking. I leaned up, seeing Frederick was making sure the meat was cooked, while Crom, Lissa, and Robin were waiting around, talking. Once the meat was cooked Frederick made sure that we each got some of it.

I took a bite out of the chunk that he had given me. My eyes went wide as I tasted it. It was extremely delicious. _What kind of meat was this again?_ I questioned myself.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said, as he took another bite out of it. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" Lissa questioned. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin and James?" She looked at us, noticing that we both were eating the meat fast.

"...Uh, Robin, James?" Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days."

"I ate before the village was attacked," I said plainly as I took another bite out of the meat.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat," Chrom said, trying to persuade his sister to eat.

"I agree with him," I stated.

"This doesn't even smell like meat! Boots smell better!" Lissa yelled

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick said. It was then I noticed, he wasn't eating either.

"Really? Then why don't I see you eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked.

Me? Oh, well...I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite," Said Frederick, who was surprised by the question.

"You didn't eat anything Frederick, we were all traveling at that time," I said to him, with a smile as I put the bone that was in the middle of the meat down.

"Why aren't you eating then, James?" He questioned me. I grabbed the bone and lifted it up.

"Already ate it," I said back, grinning. That shut him up. I quickly laid down, and fell asleep.

"James, wake up!" I heard Robin yell, as I was shaken.

"Later," I said, as I rolled over.

"Didn't want to do this," I heard Robin mumble, as a book smash into my head.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out, as I leaned up. I could see clouds of smoke rising out of the forest. "Shit." I got up quickly, and grabbed my sword. It was only Robin and I in the clearing, everyone else was gone.

"Something's happened," Robin said, as he turned and started running down the a path, that had fresh footprints on it.

"No shit?" I said mockingly as I followed him. We caught up with Frederick, just as he asked if Lissa and Chrom were okay.

"Frederick! Robin! James!" Lissa yelled out. It was then I noticed the creatures, zombie like, but wearing armor.

"What the hell are those?" I questioned.

"I take it these horrific creatures aren't a commonplace in these lands," Robin stated, as he lifted up his sword.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you two that," Chrom said, as he lifted up his rapier.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick said more then asked. "Thank the gods..."

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?" Lissa asked, confused.

"Worry about he-him later, we need to kill these...things first," I said back, as I held out my sword.

"Keep your eyes open, we know nothing about these enemies," Said Frederick.

"Right," Chrom said.

"James, travel west, with Lissa, and take shelter in one of the abandoned forts. Make sure nothing happens to her," Robin commanded. I grabbed Lissa's hand, and pulled her along, through the patch of woods.

As we got into the clearing, that the fort was in, I could see that a risen had moved between us and the fort. He had skin, that looked like it was decaying. He held a sword, in his left hand. He made a groan like sound, as he moved to us.

He swung his sword, slowly. I blocked it with ease. Then I felt a shield smashed into my face. I then felt its blade cut into my left arm. I sliced across its chest, though that didn't seem to do anything to it. I quickly blocked another swing, and jumped back, dodging the shield. I then thrusted my sword into it's chest, and quickly pulled it out.

It stared at me for a few seconds, as it tried to move forward. It fell face first to the ground, and faded away into dark smoke. I felt my wound slowly close, as I grabbed Lissa's hand, and pulled her into the fort.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Lissa, as she pulled my arm, so she could see the injury. It hadn't healed fully, from what I guessed was her staff. She quickly started to chant again, holding her staff out, to heal me.

The wound finished closing, then she put the staff down.

"Thanks," I said to her. "As good as new."

"That's good, I'd hate for you to have serious injury while protecting me," She stated, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it was my choice to join you guys," I said to her. I saw another risen try to come in, but as I was about to attack it, an arrow flew out of nowhere, and smashed into its head. The monster fell to the ground, before fading into black smoke.

"The arrow of love always pierces the loveless beings!" I heard someone yell out.

_Please not him. _I thought, as I saw a knight dressed in red armor riding a horse come up to us. Behind the woman on the horse, was a blue haired man.

"Princess Lissa, James," Sully said as she rode up to us. "Robin has given new orders. James you are to go south and help Chrom and him fight these creatures. Me and Ruffles are taking over."

I nodded to her, before taking off. I ran by a few trees, to see both of them strike a axe risen in half. It fell to the ground, before fading into smoke.

They seemed to not notice the one coming up behind them. I moved as fast as I could, and quickly stabbed my sword into its back. I quickly grabbed its shoulder, and pulled my sword out, before stabbing it into another place, until it started to fade.

"Thanks," Robin said, as he turned to me. He pulled out a book, chanted a bit, sending a bolt of thunder into an archer, frying it. An axe risen started to run at us, at a fast rate. I prepared to block it, as Frederick rode by, and stabbed his spear through the creatures head.

"That's the last of them," He said, as someone came up behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We waited for the others to get here, who Robin had went off to bring back. Once we all were here, I finally looked at the stranger, though I already knew who it was. The mask, short blue hair. It was Lucina, or as I should call her right now, Marth.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others," Said Frederick, motioning to Lucina, who glanced at me for a second.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So..thank you. You were very brave," Said Lissa, with a bow. Lucina looked to her, and smiled slightly

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Questioned Chrom, holding out his hand.

"You may call me Marth," Lucina said, as she shook his hand.

Chroms face showed confusion.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned," Said Lucina, before turning and walking away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa yelled after her.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin stated, more then asked.

"That's what it seems," I responded.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again..." Said Frederick, as his eyes trailed on Lucina as she walked into the woods. "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"In the night?" I questioned surprised.

"We don't have a choice," Frederick said back, as he mounted his horse.

"We should walk in a way that guards everyone. Frederick and Chrom, you two lead the way. Myself, and Virion will be next, with James and Lissa behind us. Sully, you'll bring up the rear in case of a back attack, we don't need them to close that Virion can't shot his bow, or our healer within swords reach," Robin said, explaining it as well.

We all believed that to be a good strategy for our movements, so we each agreed to it.

As we walked, Lissa tried to start up a conversation.

"So how long have you been traveling?" She questioned.

"Four years," I lied.

"Really? You must have seen a lot. I don't think I'd be able to do that," She said, surprised.

"No I haven't seen a lot, most of my time has been learning the history of places," I explained to her. "Though most of that time, was me going around Tellius." And with that I went silent. I preferred to only lie when it was necessary, which I didn't see this conversation as at all.

She had tried to continue it, but I chose to remain silent. It was around noon when we finally got to the capital. The path ways were made of stone, as were most of the buildings. There were tones of people moving around, trading and bartering with one another.

"Sully, Virion. The two of you should go to the Sheperds fort, make sure everyone there's safe," Said Chrom.

"You got it, Chrom," Said Sully, as they run off, in a different direction.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" He exclaimed.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick said, looking around. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief!" Said Lissa loudly.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" A villager yelled out, looking onto a bigger street. We followed to where he was.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Asked Robin, staring at the blonde haired woman, who was surrounded by a group of knights.

"Yes. Her names is Lady Emmeryn," Answered Frederick.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Asked Robin.

"I believe it would be, with all these knights she has with her, I stated, looking at the sheer amount of them.

"The exalt, is the smile of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then," Explained Frederick.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war," Said Chrom, as he stared at her.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Said Robin. We all turned away, facing each other.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Yelled out Lissa with a happy look across her face.

"Yes I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your..." Robin started surprised.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I said to Robin.

"But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Said Frederick

"You said you were "sheperds"!" Exclaimed Robin.

"And we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom said, with a slight smile.

"C-Chrom.. I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Said Robin, who was now flustered.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

"Makes everything to formal," I said, though no one seemed to hear me, or if they did they just ignored it.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Said Robin with a slight grin.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick said, looking dead serious.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Questioned Chrom to both Robin and me. Though he didn't wait for an answer, as he led us all there.

We entered the main hall, with Chrom and Lissa up front. Frederick and Robin were behind them, while I lagged behind them. Though once we all stopped I dropped to a knee in a type of bowing.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick," Emmeryn said, with a kind smile. "How fare you all?"

"Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Said Chrom

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them," Said Phila, who was beside Emmeryn. I decided not to wait to be told I could stand, and ended up standing up, up till then I was still down on my knee.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt," Explained Chrom.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said loudly.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" She asked, motioning to me and Robin.

"This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands," Said Chrom, motioning to Robin. "James, happened to be in the city at the time, and we found him fighting them as well, though he was in bad shape. I've decided to make them both Sheperds."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude, Robin and James," Emmeryn said with a smile.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin said.

"I deserve no gratitude," I said plainly.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Said Frederick "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy. And James claims to be a travel, from, Tellius, though his story is a bit more believable, since he seems to know a lot about Tellius, we still can't rule out that for him as well."

"Frederick!" Yelled out Chrom, angerly.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these men have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. They both have risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin and James..." She started, with a serious look on her face. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well," She finished with a look of happiness on her face.

"Milady," Robin said. I didn't speak, but dropped to a knee.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa re blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Asked Frederick.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse," Stated Phila.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Said Emmeryn.

"Of course," Chrom responded.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! James! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you," Said Lissa. She started to run out of the room, and me and Robin both went following her. She led us all throughout the palace, and out a door. I was glad to be, some of the noble men I had went passed seemed to glare at Robin and I.

She led us to the outskirt of the village, to an old fort. She led us inside, into a room that looked like it was filled with weapons, boxes, and a table.

"Here we are! The sheperds' Garrison!" She yelled out, waving her arms out. "Go on, make yourselves at home," She told us. The other two people here, in the room, turned to look at Robin and me. A blonde rushed through a door.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and Needles!" The new blonde exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Yelled Lissa back. Maribelle stopped beside Lissa.

" "Oh,hey" Yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" Asked the blonde main to the side, who had some kind of band in his hair. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He yelled out, striking a heroic pose, or at least attempted to.

"I believe that was an insult," I said plainly. The dark blonde who had been in back spoke up.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia asked.

"Poor Sumia. She's simple been beside herself with concern..." Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training...She might have earned a few bruises fighting blindfolded," Maribelle said, in a slightly teasing voice.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Said Lissa with a smile on her face.

"Worry? Well, I..." Sumia started to blush. "He's out captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

"So who's the strangers?" Asked Vaike.

"No one's stranger then you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin and James! They've just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

"Oh yea? Can he do this?" Vaike asked as he burped.

"I'm not sure if anyone would want to do that in decent company," I said plainly, with a slight grin.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," Robind said, with a smile. I remained silent in the background.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with our buffoonery?" And you Robin! Don't Encourage him! James is right! Don't do that in decent company!" Said Maribelle. "I had hoped both of you were cut from finer cloth, though it seems only one of you are!" With that she turned around and walked away.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly," Said Sumia.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time," Said Lissa. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Sumia said, blushing as she tried to move forward, and fell face first to the ground.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked, genuinely worried.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed.

"All right, listen, everyone: In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox," Told Chrom.

"The kingdom to the north?" I questioned.

"That would be right, James," Said Sumia.

"They're a kingdom of warriors, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace," Said Chrom. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..."

"It could cause a panic if the exalt suddenly left the capital," I stated.

"That's right, so the task has been passed to us," Chrom finished.

"Now, the mission is strictly voluntary. So if for any-"

"I volunteer!" Yelled out Lissa, interrupting her brother.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Yelled out Vaike.

I'll go as well," A voice said, making me jump. I looked to the middle of the room, right under the candles light, to see a big armored person with black hair standing there. "What? I've been here the whole time!"

_So they weren't joking in the game. He is extremely hard to see._ I thought.

"I... I, um..." Started Sumia.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet," She said back. "Id probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield," Said Chrom.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Sumia blushed a little as he said that.

"Oh, Yes! I mean- yes, sir, I'll do that!" She said, as her face got redder.

Chrom turned to both me and Robin. "I'll so you two to your rooms. Since this used to be a fort, there are tons of spares," He said, as he walked away. Me and Robin quickly followed him. He led us to the second, floor. And into a hallway.

"Chose which ever rooms you want. None of these ones are taken," He said plainly as he walked away. I chose the one closest to me, which happened to be right across from the one Robin chose, right at the front of the hallway.

I quickly walked into mine, seeing a bed and a stand. I placed my sword on the stand and quickly laid down on the bed, before falling asleep.

S/N: If you guys want any specific pairings please tell me. Besides for a few, I have no clue who to pair together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes drifted lazily open, taking in the stone ceiling of the room that I had chosen. I looked to the window, that was across from the door. It was greedily taking in the night air. I sat up, finding myself unable to continue sleeping.

I grabbed my sword, and stared down at it. I had done my best, to clean it as it got stained with blood, but the red stains could still be seen on it. A light knocking sound came from my door. I quickly got up, and opened the door.

I was surprised, as I saw the white haired Robin at my door. "So you couldn't sleep either," Robin, said. I noticed that he was wearing his regular cloak. I also noticed, that he was also holding his sword, and a tome.

"I've been trying for a while now, but I haven't been able to," I said to him, with a slight grin.

"Maybe I could help with that then," Robin said. "I would like to get a gauge on your level with swords, to better help with strategies for combat. Plus it should make both of us tired enough to sleep," Robin explained.

I thought about it for a second, then agreed to it. He stepped, away from the door, giving me enough space to exit. I quietly closed the door, before we started off. I followed Robin, since he seemed to actually know where we were going.

It wasn't long before he led us into a room, that was completely cleared. It looked like it was cleared out, meant to be for sparring. He walked across to the other side of the room, before turning around. "For the purposes of this, we'll test you skill against both sword and magic," Robin said, as he opened his book with his left hand, while pointing his sword a me.

"Yes, sir," I said, as I held my sword tightly in my right hand. I dashed at him, rushing as fast as I could. He jumped back, as he fired thunder at me. My eyes opened wide, as it nailed me in the chest. I got knocked backwards, and off my feet. My blade flew out of my grasp, and landed beside me.

I quickly got up, and grabbed my sword. I looked down at my shirt, noticing the big burn hole, and slightly burned skin. I glared at him for a second, before rushing at him again. He shot another bolt of thunder at me. I jumped to the side, barely dodging the bolt.

I continued to dash at him, as he swung his sword at me. I blocked it, and pressed back against it. His sword went into the air, as he smiled. He pointed his book at me, firing thunder straight at my chest. I was smashed back by it. I landed on the ground, my body spasm a bit, before it stopped. I was breathing, heavily, as I got up off of the ground.

I grabbed my sword again, glaring at Robin, who held his book in his hand. "Bastard," I mumbled under my breath, as I dashed at him again. I heard him audibility sigh, as he shot more thunder at me. I ducked under it, before clashing with his sword again. I used all my force, breaking his guard. I sidestepped, knowing he was firing another bolt of thunder at me. As he did, I smashed my sword down, hard on his sword. It flew down out of his hand, as I turned, slicing the front of his cloak.

He took a step back, as the blood soaked lightly into his clothing. He smiled slightly, as he continued his chants, and fired more thunder at me. My eyes widened, as I barely dodged the first one. _He's chanting faster!_ I yelled in my head, as I dodged the second, but got nailed by the third one. I was sent flying, and smashed into a wall. My sword flew, six feet from my body.

I felt pain throughout my whole body, as I landed roughly on the ground. I felt myself be pulled up.

"Sorry, I took it a bit seriously," Said Robin, as he helped me stand up. He went to move, to find me falling back to the ground. He gently laid me down, before rushing off somewhere. I noticed, my vision was starting to blur, as I heard his footsteps fade.

I sat like that, with my vision slowly fading, for around six minutes, before I heard two pairs of footsteps rushing back into the room.

"Robin!" I heard what sounded like Lissa yell, as she entered the room. "What the heck did you do to him?!"

"I told you we were sparing!" Robin yelled back. I felt my wounds start to heal, but the pain was still going through my body.

"Darling Lissa, is something wrong?" I heard Maribelle ask. I heard someone take a step back. "What's happened, are we under attack?"

"We were just sparing!" Robin yelled again. I felt the injuries heal a lot faster. My vision started to return to me. I could see, both Lissa and Maribelle above me, healing me. Once they stopped, I got up.

"Sorry if I made you guys panic," I apologized, looking at the three of them.

"Why were you barbarians fighting at this time of the night, anyway?" Questioned Maribelle, with a slight glare.

"Neither of us could sleep, so I decided to gauge his skill to help with strategies," Explained Robin, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Robin! James could have been seriously injured!" Lissa yelled at him. That got me a bit angry, assuming I was the only one that would get hurt.

"Robin, I challenge you to a rematch," I said plainly, as I picked my sword off of the ground, and pointed it at him.

"Wait, Jame-" Lissa started, before I dashed at Robin. He quickly raised his sword to block, our blades collided, and he was forced a few steps back, before he did a spin. He swung his sword simultaneously. I ducked down, as his sword went over my head.

I moved forward, thrusting my sword at him. He sidestepped it, as he chanted, and fired a thunder at me. I rolled out of the way. I continued to circle Robin, as he fired thunder after thunder at me. I heard the sounds of the thunder smashing into the wall echoed.

I dashed forward, as he took in a breath in. He went to raise his sword, as I cut across his arm. He took a step back, but didn't raise his hand to the wound, instead, he smiled, as he shot another thunder at me, close range.

I was blasted back, and smashed into a box. "Ugh," I groaned, as I attempted to get up. I staggered to my feet, before falling face first to the ground, passing out.

I slowly opened my eyes, my body being sore. I leaned up, as I heard my door open.

"You're up!" I heard Lissa yell. I looked at her, seeing that she had a bowl in her hand. I smiled.

"Yea, I'm up," I said, as she handed the bowl to me. It was some kind of soup, though I couldn't tell what kind.

"You woke up just in time for breakfast," She laughed. I cautiously ate a spoonful of it. Then I realized how good it tasted, and quickly continued to eat it.

"Thanks," I said, between spoonfuls, it was just too delicious. She laughed, and sat at the edge of my bed.

"If you plan on coming with us, to Regna Ferox, you'll have to start getting ready after your done eating," She said. "You don't have much time left, around an hour."

"Okay," I spoke, through spoonfuls, of my now nearly empty bowl.

"Well, see ya!" She yelled out, before running out of the room, to god knows where. I quickly finished of the soup, before getting up. I, looked around, and was surprised to find that there were clothes that looked like they would fit me.

I didn't question it, as I packed a few pairs into a side bag that I had also found in the room. I looked down, seeing the sword I had been using resting beside my bed. I picked it up, and attached the sheath to my side.

I quickly rushed out of the room, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I found my way out, seeing that Vaike, Sumia, Lissa, Robin, Frederick, Sully, Virion, and Chrom.

"Sorry," I said just loud enough to be heard, as I moved to where everyone had gathered. I moved over to Chrom and Robin.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," Said Chrom, looking at us all.

"W-wait for me!" I heard a voice yell, as the person came charging out of a stable.

"Stahl?" Asked Chrom surprised.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" He questioned.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Lissa started, and I facepalmed.

"You really trusted him to do that?" I questioned her.

"Vaike! Did you forget!" Lissa yelled at him.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." He explained.

"Ugh... I should have gotten Sully to do it," Lissa said, glaring at Vaike. "I forgot you'd forget your own name if you didn't constantly say it! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was only once...twice, but training doesn't count. Either way I have it right here, Teach is ready for action! Good to have you along, Stahl!" _To much yelling._ I thought to myself.

"That makes one of us! I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" He yelled at Vaike. I shook my head. It was only food.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Asked Robin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin and James. This is Stahl, one of our finest," Chrom said.

"Hello, Robin and James! Miriel told me we had some new Shepherds!" Exclaimed Stahl with a smile. "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"How'd she know about us?" I asked him, confused.

"She said something about seeing the two of yours fight last night," Explained Stahl still smiling. I looked at him for a few seconds, before turning to Robin.

"How badly damaged was the room afterwards?" I asked him. He looked at me confused, probably surprised I asked a dumb question.

Before he answered, we started our march, with me and Robin in the middle. In front of us were Lissa and Virion. In front of them were Frederick and Chrom. Behind me and Robin were Stahl and Sully. Vaike was...running between all the lines, grinning like a madman.

"It...needs renovations now," Robin said, with a sheepish grin.

"That's what I had figured," I said to him, as I grinned as well. I looked down at my blade. "I could do next to nothing against you," I stated plainly.

"It's not me that you couldn't do anything against, it's magic. While in a physical fight, you can hold yourself a bit, with magic, it's like you've never seen it. You have no way to prepare against it, leaving yourself open," Robin explained.

"It's like when Frederick found you. You were being hit with wind magic. You weren't able to dodge, for my guess, having no experience against magic. So you were left open. You'll need to be trained against magic regularly, so that you can learn what to do against it."

I stared at him for a second. _He got all of that, out of one sparing session?_ I questioned in my head.

"You seem to have learned a great deal of strategies, my I ask where you've learned?" Questioned Virion.

"I don't know. I have no memory of anything before Chrom found me," Robin explained to him. I started to not pay attention, since the way Virion talked could get on my nerves. As I was lost in thought, in the background, I could hear Stahl mumbling about food.

We walked for what felt like hours, before we took a break. We were in a clearing, that was still miles away from the Ferox boarder. Stahl was cooking something, with Lissa's help. I was sitting against a tree, looking to the small group of people that we were traveling with.

I saw Robin turn to me before walking over to me. "We should train a little, you need to improve against magic," Robin stated. I nodded to him, and got up.

We went to part of the clearing that was designated the training spot. Robin turned to me, holding a wind tome. "Wind seems to be the worst for you, since you can't see it coming. You need to predict where the spell will come from."

"First I'll teach you a bit about wind magic. The chants are a bit longer then most magic, meaning that you get a bit of a longer opening, though not by much," He explained, while showing me the chant. I couldn't make out what the chant was.

"The next thing you need to know about wind magic, is that even though the wind itself is invisible to the naked eye, you can still figure out where it's coming from. With wind magic, mages need to swing their arm in a chop like motion, and how they swing it, will determine where it starts and where it ends."

I nodded to him. "Lets train now," I stated grinning. He smiled, as he started his chant. He did a slicing motion, diagonally from from the upper right to the lower left. I tried to sidestep right, and got a light cut across my head.

"It's never good to dodge the way they start, always try to move with the arm, for the best results," Robin said, before he chanted again. I nodded slightly, as I felt a little bit of blood run down my head.

He then moved his hand horizontally from to right. Taking what he said, I dashed as fast as I could to the right, feeling the back of my shirt get cut

We trained like that for twenty minutes, before we were done with wind magic.

"You've gotten better, wind magic shouldn't be a problem for you. Next time we'll focus on a different type of magic," Robin said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me," I said to him.

"Anytime." With that, we went back to the group, and got some food. I ate, to the sound of Stahl singing about the food. I was absentmindedly eating, while thinking. _How is it that I made it to this world?_ I questioned myself. As I finished eating, Lissa grabbed my bowl, as she did with everyone. Then soon we were back marching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were at the bridge, yet nothing was here waiting for us. I glanced around worried. This can't be right. I thought. I looked down, off of the side of the bridge, seeing my reflection. We had been marching for a week now, and had been lucky not to run into any risen up till now.

We had been walking for a week now, with no problems at all. I had thought we'd have at least ran into a risen or two, or maybe even bandits, yet there seemed to be none.

Though we still hadn't, which was bothering me, as you can clearly see. I glanced behind us, trying to make sure there really wasn't anything back there. Yet still, nothing. I looked forward, seeing black smoke rising up out of the ground.

"What the hell?" I questioned, as I took a step back. I quickly turned around, seeing the smoke forming behind our group as well.

"Could it be risen?" I heard Frederick say, as he he held out his spear.

"Risen?" Robin questioned, as the risen's bodies rose from the ground.

"They needed a name, the council gave it to them," Said Chrom, as he held his sword out.

"They'll remember me once I behead-" Vaike started, reaching for his weapon. "Where the hell is my axe!?" Vaike yelled out, as he searched his person for it.

"Vaike...your axe is on the other side of all those risen," I said pointing the way we came from. About a meter away from the bridge, was his axe.

"Vaike. Stay In the middle of the group till we can grab your axe," Said Robin. "James, Stahl, and Sully. You three hold the rear, and if you can, grab Vaike's axe. Chrom, Frederick, and I will hold them off forward. Virion and Lissa will stay between both of the groups."

We acted as fast as we could. Stahl and Sully rushed past me, as the three of us rushed to the edge. As I got there, I could see Sully and Stahl, fighting against two risen who had spears. I rushed past them, as an axe one shuffled up.

It raised its axe up and sent it slowly down. I easily dodged, cause of its slow speed. As it did, I sliced across its chest with my sword, and took a step back, as it's head turned to me. I felt fear rush though me, as I cut off its left arm. The only reason I believed I was able to do that was because of the decaying flesh.

It didn't react to the lost limp, and raised its axe again. I was paralyzed. It wasn't like fighting a human, at least they experienced pain when fighting. I hadn't realized it before, mainly because I aimed for the heart.

"Get the hell out of the way!" I heard someone yell, as I was roughly pushed out of the way. Sully stabbed his spear though the chest of the axerisen, and it fell down, dead, or at least I hoped it was. "If you're just going to stand there, then get in the back!"

"Sorry," I apologized, as I got off of the ground. I took a step forward, as another risen rushed us. I blocked its sword, and quickly stabbed it though the chest. I quickly grabbed its shoulder, as I pulled the blade out, and re-stabbed it through the chest two more times before I pulling the sword out and letting it fall to the ground.

I found Vaike's axe on the ground. I quickly grabbed it off of the ground, before falling back behind Sully and Stahl.

Before I even handed him the axe, Vaike said, "Finally, Teach can show you how its done!" He quickly grabbed it out of my hand, and rushed down to where Sully and Stahl were.

"Sir Robin! These vile creatures are even coming out of this loveless river!" I heard Virion shout as he shot off an arrow, into one of the risen that had come from the water.

"James, cover Virion!" Robin shouted back, as he sent thunder crashing into a risen. I nodded, before rushing to Virion's side.

"Do you know the depth of the water?" I questioned.

"Knee deep, this loveless river is," Virion said. I jumped from the railing and smashed into the water. As quickly as I could, I stabbed an axe risen though the head. I pulled my sword out, as I heard splashing behind me.

I turned as fast as I could, seeing a huge axe falling down at me. I couldn't dodge it, I realized. I heard a bowstring snap back, as an arrow flew through the risen's head.

"Thanks," I said as I turned around, facing two more risen, both of which had axes. I kicked one, before it could manage to swing the axe. I turned to fight the other one, but before I could, a flaming ball of fire smashed into it.

"Get out of the water James!" Robin yelled to me, which I took his command, and rushed out of it. I looked around seeing that the all that was left were the risen in the water. Though all that was left, wasn't saying much.

On the other side of the bridge, was at least twenty of them.

"Miriel swap to thunder tome, then hit the lake!" Robin yelled. I turned seeing Miriel for the first time, as they both fired off thunder into the water. The risen spazed for a second, before they all stopped moving, and floating though the water.

"Shit, why were there so many of them?" I questioned, as I took a seat on the ground, catching my breath.

"It seems their numbers are increasing," Said Robin, as he took a seat beside me.

"The numbers of the risen is the reason were on this trip in the first place," Chrom said, as he looked around the group. "We can take a short break, before we go off again." I closed my eyes, and drifted up to sleep.

I felt something smash into my face, forcing me to get up. "The hell was that for?" I questioned, looking around.

Everyone was ready to leave. I glared at Robin, who was right beside me, with a book in his hand.

"Why the hell do you gotta keep doing that!?" I questioned glaring at him.

"It seems to be the only way to get you up," Robin explained, with a smirk as he got up. I did as well, still glared at him though.

We left, walking at a fast pace. Stahl rode up beside me.

"I hope we find a fort or something when it's time to set up camp," He stated, shaking slightly.

"Why?" I questioned him, confused.

"Every time we set up camp, I always count one more tent then I do person. And no matter when I go in there to check, there's no one in there. My eyes opened up wide for a split second, before I thought of something.

"Is Kellam with us?" I questioned looking around. I still didn't see him, though I thought he might be here. If I remembered right, he was with us, though my memory was faulty at times, so I wouldn't put it past myself to have forgotten that.

I saw Stahl look around, straining his eyes looking.

"...I'm right in front of you guys," A voice said, out of nowhere, making us both jump. Suddenly in front of us was Kellam.

"How the hell did you get there?" I asked shocked.

"I've been here the whole time..." He stated plainly.

"That would explain the risen that just dropped dead in the last fight," Said Stahl, as he rubbed the underside of his chin.

"How is it that I can't see you unless you speak?" I questioned him confused. I glanced at the ground for a second

"I don't know. That's how it's always been for me," He explained.

"Still, you wear that heavy armor...it just makes no sense to me," I stated. I looked back up, only to find I couldn't see him.

"Dammit where did he go?" I questioned. Stahl looked forward as well, trying to look across the group. He turned to me.

"I have no clue," He said.

I shook my head. "I give up on trying to figure out how that works," I said with a sigh.

"It would probably be for the best," Stahl mumbled. I nodded, agreeing with him. Somethings just weren't worth understanding, and Kellam was one of them. Magically not able to be seen, he would make a great thief.

I woke up, finding my tent extremely cold. I didn't mind, I rather liked the cold. I got up, getting dressed. After I was done with that, I grabbed my sword, and attacked the sheath to my side. After that I walked out of my tent, greeted by the snow on my face.

As I moved through the snow, I found myself to be the only one out at the time. Since they didn't have any clocks, or anything like that, I had no clue what time it was. Only thing I knew was that the sun hadn't fully rose yet.

It was still dawn. It didn't matter to me.

"Seems like I don't have to hit you with my book today," I heard Robin say from behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Seems that way," I said to him.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked me.

"Nothing really, just woke up so I got up," I explained to him.

"What fiend talks at this hour," I heard Virion say, more then asked. He sounded annoyed as he exited his tent.

"Sorry Virion," Robin said, with a smile. "I had been on my way to fetch James, since it is his turn to cook. My eyes opened wide.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said plainly.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you can cook good," Robin said. I shook my head.

"I really can't and if you force me too I can't guarantee everyone will be able to march," I said back, trying to reason with him.

"It's your turn so you're going to cook," Robin commanded rather then said. I sighed and complied with him, even though I knew everyone would get sick.

As everyone ate, I could see look of distaste on everyone's face. I even saw Chrom gagging.

"Told you, Robin!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I warned you I couldn't cook, yet you still made me.

"Robin! You're the reason the foods so horrible!?" Said Stahl, with anger in his voice.

Robin looked surprised. "No-no its not my fault," He said panicking as he saw members of our group advancing on him. Mainly Stahl, Sully, and Vaike. "I-it's James's, he's the one that cooked it.

"But he warned you, and you still made him cook," Said Chrom as he made a move for Robin. "Because of you perfectly good meat got ruined!" He yelled as he ran at Robin. Robin, surprised, turned around and started rushing away, as the other four chased after him.

"Who know James had it in him to be a loveless monster," I heard Virion say. I grinned slightly as I turned around.

"I gave him a fair warning, and no way am I going to take the blame for him. He forced me to cook," I explained.

"He should have known not to have any chance to waste meat. Chrom loves the stuff," Frederick said, as he shook his head.

"Who doesn't?" I questioned. "My favorite type of food."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Said Frederick, more then asked. After that, we started packing up our camp. During which time I never saw Robin. Though I did see Chrom, Sully, Stahl, and Vaike, all looking around for him.

When we marched, I couldn't spot him then either.

"I hate you," I heard someone say from behind. I turned around, to find Robin, who was sitting on Kellam's shoulder.

"Perfect place to hide," I said grinning.

"Don't grin at me you asshole," He said back.

"Robin, it was fun to be included at first, but my shoulders starting to hurt, could you get off?" Kellam asked. Robin sighed, and jumped off.

"Thanks for the help, Kellam," Robin said. Kellam only nodded, before somehow disappearing again. "Why the hell did you throw me under the horse?" Questioned Robin, angry.

"I warned you I couldn't cook, and there was no way I was going to be attacked by those four. I knew they would be mad, and since you made me, I figured I'd put all the blame onto you," I explained grinning the whole time.

"...I hate you," Robin said back.

S/N: For those of you wondering about the throw me under the horse part Robin said. You have to remember that they don't have any Tech or vehicles, so they wouldn't know about buses, so I changed the saying slightly for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a week of traveling in the snow, we soon came to a fort, along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. As we approached it, Lissa spoke up. "Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing."

"Stand beside my hourse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind," He said to her. She quickly moved over to where he was, and bent down beside the horse, so the cold wind wouldn't get to her. It didn't bother me, as you know, I liked the cold.

Now the person I was most worried about, was Vaike. He was still running around...shirtless at that. Stahl and Sully were talking very eagerly to each other.

"So this is the fortress?" Questioned Robin.

"Seems that way," I said.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox," Chrom explained.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy," Frederick explained.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best," Chrom said. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

As we got closer to the Longfort, I could see movement on the ridge of it.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing," Frederick said, as he watched the movement on the walls like I did.

"What?! Why?" He asked confused.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at moment's notice," Frederick said, as the movement continued. "We'd best prepare for combat to be safe." I reached to my side, and pulled out my sword as he said that.

A guard, female with blonde hair, cut short, heavy gray armor covered most of her body, walked up to the stairs on the outside of the fort. She kept her distance still though. "Halt! Who goes there?!" She yelled to us.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom yelled to her.

"Not another step, my bold lad!" She yelled at him "I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick said, loudly. Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest.

"Doesn't seem like she's listening," I said to them.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She screamed at us.

"See, she has mistaken us for brigand's," I said to them.

"We are not brigand's, we ar-" Started Frederick, before harshly being cut off.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our borders?" She questioned with a smirk. "I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

Frederick looked pissed. "How dare you!" He screamed at her "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!

"Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm," She joked.

I bowed. "Tis a pleasure to meet you your highness," I said in a mocking tone.

She ignored me. Why does everyone seem to do that? "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" She asked.

"Then when are you getting beheaded?" I questioned.

She laughed. "Then lets settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the Prince Chrom? Then prove it on the battlefield!" She yelled.

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all," Chrom said.

"There's no other way," I said, as I raised my sword.

Still he tried to reason. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard enough! Attack!" She yelled. Arrows flew down, at Chrom, but right before they hit. A white beast bound down, and picked him up. My eyes widened, until I realized that it was Sumia, who saved Chrom.

I just realized...She hasn't been around for a few days.

"Okay Vaike, James, Lissa, and Virion you take the right. Chrom, Stahl, Sully, Miriel, Frederick, and Kellam are taking the left, along with me. Sumia, you go where ever you fell you'll sure best. I haven't seen your skills in action yet, so I'm sorry I don't know what to do."

Something crossed my mind for a split second.

"Is it okay to be killing them? Won't we get in trouble?" I questioned.

Chrom made a face. "Is it okay to be killing your men!?" Chrom yelled.

"We're going to be killing you, so you can try to kill us! Just make sure not to kill me! You'll need me!" The enemy commander yelled back. I looked at the enemy as they approached, a little weary eyed. _Was it really okay just to kill them?_ I questioned myself.

It just didn't set right with me. Still I held my sword, knowing that if I didn't fight, I was going to die. I tried not to think, not of who they were, or they're families. I tried to make it so I wouldn't feel anything about killing them.

Yet I knew, I still would. A swordsman dashed at me, his blade traveling across the ground. I slashed at his feet, which he jumped over, ready to stab his sword into me. I watched, unable to move, as the mans blade slowly got closer to me.

Suddenly and axe was in his stomach, and his eyes showed confusion.

"Don't worry, good ol' Teach 'll protect you!" Vaike yelled as he pulled his axe out and smashed it into the guys head.

"Thanks," I said to him. He did a spin cutting through a spear that someone was trying to thrust through him. I moved forward under his spin, and stabbed the man through the chest. His eyes buldged out, but I tried to pay no mind, as I pulled it out, and let his body drop to the ground.

It wasn't like fighting bandits, these men didn't deserve to die, I knew it. Yet I also knew that if I didn't kill them, it would spell my death. An arrow flew past me, barely missing my head. I looked I moved out of the way, as an arrow went over my head, as Virion fired at the archer.

As the arrows rained down around the two of them I dashed forward, as an axeman raised his axe. He tried smashing it down on me, but I blocked it. I held it up, as he continued to try and presser me down. I felt my arms start to bend, as I was being overpowered. I saw a spearman behind the axeman.

He was moving forward, spear ready to stab at me. My eyes widened. If I tried to back out, I would lose at least a finger to the axe. But if I remained in the stalemate we had, then I would be stabbed with the spear.

As I was about to dodge the spear, Vaike appeared from behind me, and grabbed it. He roughly pulled it out of the enemies grip. An arrow flew below my arm, and stabbed the axeman in the abdomen. He stopped putting as much presser on me, and that was all I needed.

I quickly smashed his axe up, forcing it to go over his head. I then stabbed my blade into his stomach. "Sorry," I whispered into his ear, as I pulled it out.

We quickly rushed up the stairs, with me and Vaike in front, and Lissa and Virion behind us. As we got to the door at the top we found it locked. I rammed myself against it, finding my weight to not even move it.

"Shit, how the hell do we get through this?" I asked.

"Teach knows how!" Vaike yelled out, as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a key, and put it into the lock. As he twisted the key, I kicked the door, flinging it open. We were greeted by the sight of a man in giant armor.

"Shit," I mumbled as I moved forward. I ducked down under his spear, which grazed over me. I smashed my sword against his, I believed it was a he, armor. It bounced off, barely doing a scratch. I as flung backwards, as I felt a fist connect with my face.

I laid on the ground for a second, confused on why my face was in so much pain. I groaned, as I leaned up, seeing a heavily armored foot dropping at me. I barely rolled, out of the way as it smashed down where I had been.

I got up, rubbing my face. I felt blood, quite a bit of it. His gantlet must have busted my skin. I didn't mind though, could have been worse. He could have broken my jaw most likely. He took a step at me, as I saw someone trying to move behind him, with bright blonde hair. The armored man quickly turned around, and smashed his shield against Vaike, knocking him back.

I saw an arrow fly at the man, which bounced harmlessly off of his armor.

"We can't win," I realized. No matter what we were doing, the knight was always able to deflect us, or not take any damage. I dashed forward, not wanting to give in. I heard footstep beside me, and I turned my head slightly surprised by the sight.

Lucina, moved past me, still having her mask on, and quickly stabbed the armored knight, with a rapier.

"Thanks, Lucina," I said quietly. She turned to me and smiled for a second.

"I see you hadn't lied," She said before, rushing off, into Regna Ferox. I froze. Her parting words, frozen in my mind. _I see you hadn't lied._ What did she mean by that.

"James!" I heard someone yell. I quickly jumped, and turned, seeing Lissa ready to hit me over the head with a staff.

"I'm okay," I said, as I jumped back. She sighed, and lowered her staff.

"I was worried, you were frozen there for a bit," She said. "Even after I healed you, you didn't move." I felt my cheek, no longer feeling the cut across my face. I looked over to where the enemy general was, seeing Chrom and Vaike moving around her.

Vaike, had his axe at his side, and instead was holding a giant hammer. Chrom moved forward quickly. He sidestepped a spear, then sliced an x on the woman's armor. He jumped back, and Vaike moved forward, and smashed his hammer right on it, cracking her armor.

"Seems...you were saying the truth," She said, as she dropped her spear. She bowed to Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors," She spoke, as our group moved forward, gathering together. "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom said.

"What about defending the wall?" I questioned. She turned to me.

"This wasn't the walls whole defense," She explained to me. She turned around and walked away.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed," Stated Robin surprised.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder then words," Frederick explained. "I should have known better then to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

"Can we get going, Chrom? I'm freezing," Lissa complained, though she seemed to be warmer then before.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer standing around here," Chrom said.

"I'm find standing, I like the cold," I stated. Lissa glared at me for a second.

"How can you like this!" She yelled at me.

"The hotter it gets, the worse I feel," I said back to her a slight smirk on my face. With that we followed after the general, into Ferox.

It was late in the night, after we had set camp up when I opened my tent. As much as I tried, I couldn't find sleep. Not that it bothered me too much, I was pretty sure I had insomnia. I wandered around for a bit, before I came to an fire, that was still lit.

On the side of it, was the general, who I now knew as Raimi. I walked to the other side, and sat down.

"What are you still doing up?" She questioned me. She didn't seem to be too keen on me, which might have been because of the fact that I had messed with her before the fight started.

"I can't seem to sleep so I decided to wander around a bit, then I came to you, and decided to give you company," I explained to her.

"I don't need your company," She said to me with a glare. I smiled sadly at her.

"I know, I'm completely unneeded aren't I?" I said, more then asked. She seemed slightly taken aback by that.

"What to do you mean?" She questioned.

"Exactly what I said. I'm unneeded. Worthless if you would," I said to her. "Yet still I continue on. Yet I still kill." I grabbed my arms and shook slightly. "Yet the monster I am, still doesn't die." I smiled slightly wickedly. "A monster that's getting use to killing."

"Even if you are a monster, you're fighting for a worthy cause. I've heard a great deal about Prince Chrom, and if he's got you working for him, you can't be too much of a monster," She said back to me. I looked her, surprised. "And I know you're not really a monster even if you do call yourself one. If you were, you wouldn't have even stopped to question about hurting my men."

I was silent for a bit, as I stared at her. "You heard me?" I questioned.

"Of course, with how the wall was built, sounds were suppose to echo up. I heard your question, even before Prince Chrom asked it."

"No matter what you say, I'll still be a monster in my eyes," I said as I got up and started walking away. It was true, I'd called myself one plenty of times before, why bother to stop now?

"And I'll still see you as a kind man," She said back, as she went back to staring at the fire. "Even if you tend to joke around at the wrong times."


End file.
